gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilrain Buster
Early life Kilrain Buster was born on April 11, 1710 to a Farmer and a Mother. Quotes Well, if he's an angel, all right then. But he damn well must be a killer angel. Captain, darling, you're a lovely man. I see a great vast difference between us, yet I admire you, lad. You're an idealist, praise be. The truth is, Captain, there is no "divine spark." There's many a man alive no more of value than a dead dog. Believe me. When you've seen them hang each other the way I have back in the Old Country. Equality? What I'm fighting for is the right to prove I'm a better man than many of them. Where have you seen this "divine spark" in operation, Captain? Where have you noted this magnificent equality? No two things on earth are equal or have an equal chance. Not a leaf, not a tree. There's many a man worse than me, and some better, but I don't think race or country matters a damn. What matters, Captain, is justice. Which is why I'm here. I'll be treated as I deserve. Not as my father deserved. I'm Kilrain, and I damn all gentlemen. There is only one aristocracy, and that is right here. (taps his temple) And that's why we've got to win this war.-Kilrain to Ishamel Joining Irish's Brigade At the Age of 19, he enlisted in Dublin as a Private to a Regiment call the 17th First Regiment of Dublin. He said goodbye to his mother and father and wave a them when he was going away with some couple of the Irish lad. Once he got off and they were in line as the captain accompany it and see them, he pointed at kilrain and said"You! Pick that uniform up and meet me in the tent private buster!", "Aye aye sir!". He grab a uniform and was reported to him, this was a first time he ever did it in his life. War After many years of training and Battles, once again! Kilrain Buster was at age 54 and he was hereby reenlist to his Majesty King George II, then he was return to a new regiment call 95th Regiment of Foot under of Major General Richard Venables and Ishamel “Killer Angel" Venables of the East India Trading Company. In the Morning he grab a cup of coffee and walk up to the hill to meet the Captain and saluted to him, "Morning to you sire!, Major General Venables ask me to get for you to see him right away", "Ah yes thank you" as he grab a coffee and he said again "And You are?", he said "Kilrain sir, Sergeant Kilrain you know sire we have been watching you and we have, you have learn fast sir". Ishamel nod and said"Are you a Veteran sergeant?", "Aye you might say that, did a great service in the Great War with Johnathan Goldtimbers and the rest of the British down at the Great War". As he saluted and walk away, he knew that he would serve under a greatest man in his life. More is Coming!! Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal British Military Category:POTCO